El equipo Milky Holmes y la orden del grifo
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Corre el años 1887, Europa esta sumida en una crisis politica y militar ya que una nueva amenaza atentara contra el viejo continente desde la sombras, y solamente 3 chicas podran evitar que este enemigo, esta orden cumpla sus objetivos... derrocar a los imperios mas poderosos de toda Europa, El equipo Milky Holmes y la comandante Eli Ayase alias "Kokoro Akechi"
1. Chapter 1

**¤ El equipo Milky Holmes y la orden del grifo ¤**

 **Londres, Inglaterra 1887**

Eran tiempos difíciles en Europa del Oeste ya que había muchos conflictos tanto políticos como militares en los diferentes imperios del viejo continente, la creciente innovación científica y armamentista de la época llenaba de ambición y ansias de poder a los grandes mandatarios de poderos países como Francia, Italia, Prusia que constantemente estaban en guerra por temas ambiguos y que en cierto modo podían recaer en lo inverosímil, carente de todo sentido pero en esa época hubo otra cosa que incentivo a los gobiernos de muchos países de Europa a lanzarse a la guerra. Eso era la amenaza de que en "las sombras" un nuevo enemigo se estaba formando, uno que con el paso tendría el poder suficiente para hacer caer a todo ese continente a sus pies, al principio nadie sabía de quien se trataba, ni cuál era su objetivo porque su accionar comenzó como el de cualquier criminal o asesino en serie matando a personas inocentes en la oscuridad de la noche en las calles Londinenses de Manchester… tan solo eso era el comienzo de un sinfín de situaciones peligrosas que ameritaban la intervención de un dúo, el de las famosas detectives Umi Sonoda Alias "Sheryl Shellingford" y Nico Yazawa alias "Nero Yuzurizaki".

No había caso o problema al cual no llegaran a resolver, no importaba los peligros que pudieran enfrentar o las dificultades de estos, ellas 2 siempre estaban listas para enfrentar lo que sea, pero como en todo dúo había veces en los cuales ambas chocaban porque Umi era la intrépida, la audaz, la impulsiva y Nico era la calculadora, meticulosa y fría. Siendo extrañamente interesante que ambas pudieran congeniar y trabajar tan bien a pesar de ser como el agua con aceite: Completamente diferentes, pero bueno eso no es lo importante en la historia si no como es que ellas lidiarían con este nuevo enemigo que estaba oculto en el anonimato mientras causaba crímenes en toda la ciudad aterrorizando a los ciudadanos de todo Londres.

Siendo una noche tranquila aparentemente, llego un informe de a la estación de policía que habían encontrado un cuerpo degollado en las orillas del rio Támesis, Eli Ayase alias "Kokoro Akechi" se dirigió con sus hombres a la escena del crimen a las 12:30 de la madrugada para descendiendo por una alcantarilla que llevaría a una puerta subterránea para llegar a donde estaba el cuerpo al acercarse se tapó la boca y nariz con la mano porque al parecer llevaba al menos 3 días ahí abandonado por el hedor a putrefacción tan fuerte que emanaba.

Dios… ¿Estás seguro que lleva 3 días ese cuerpo ahí… sabes quién es? — Decia la rubia de ojos celestes portando su uniforme azul oscuro mientras fruncía el ceño mirando a su subordinado oficial examinando el cuerpo.

Al parecer era el viejo Ferguson… un borracho que deambulaba en las noches asustando a la gente que pasaba cerca del puente — Miraba la herida en el cuello que era superficial pero lo suficiente para matarlo. — El asesino no le basto con degollarlo, le dejo marcas en todo su cuerpo… en especial esta.

El oficial le abrió un poco la camisa deshilachada y maloliente del cadáver para ver que en su pecho había un grifo al parecer hecho con una filada cuchilla o al menos algo punzo cortante porque no tenía indicios de haber sido provocada con algo al rojo vivo estaba cicatrizada y manchada de sangre, al final los demás oficiales cubrieron el cuerpo con una manta para llevarlo al cementerio central de Manchester para sepultarlo. De regreso a la estación de policía el compañero le expreso una idea que al escucharla era completamente evidente que la rechazaría y se pondría a la defensiva porque ella ni, aunque fuera la única salida trabajaría con un par de rebeldes que se hacen llamar detectives ya que odiaba la forma que ambas trabajaban, pero tarde que temprano se daría cuenta que es la única salida que tendría la rubia.

Comandante Eli… digo… Kokoro… y si pedimos apoyo a Sheryl y Nero… digo son detectives, yo creo que ellas podrían resolver el caso parque ya van 3 meses en los que han aparecido cuerpos de hombres, mujeres hasta niños con los mismos golpes traumáticos en su cuerpo… yo francamente lo entiendo que es lo que quiere decir el grifo…— El oficial se tensaría al ver como la rubia fruncía el ceño en claro signo de molestia cruzándose de brazos.

Quizás es una especie de secta religiosa o algo por el estilo… lo que debemos hacer es concentrarnos en "nuestro trabajo" yo no estoy dispuesta a dejárselo a un par de aficionadas como esas 2 — Su negativa no podría ser más contundente dándole una mirada intimidante a ese hombre que desistió de seguir insistiendo.

El resto del camino de regreso fue muy silencioso e incómodo, ya que la comandante buscaba una explicación, alguna pista, lo más mínimo en sus pensamientos, algo en los cuerpos debía haber que les pudiera darle una visión clara de quien era el culpable, pero por más que se quebrase la cabeza queriendo responder a esa pregunta no llegaba a ninguna parte, era frustrante que siendo la mejor oficial de la estación, la que tiene los mejores honores, los mayores logros y reconocimiento estaba completamente perdida en esa investigación, las pruebas y pistas eran ciertamente escasas como para poder señalar a alguien pero ella desconocía completamente el termino rendirse, no señor, ella no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Movería cielo mar y tierra para encontrar al culpable, hacerle pagar por sus crímenes refundiéndolo en la cárcel, tan solo esa noche debía descansar ya que el estrés con el paso de los días se estaba acumulando y llegaría el momento en que se volvería loca de tanto pensar en esa situación que era como caminar en círculos sin llegar a ninguna parte.

Desgraciadamente la calma no llegaría a ella, al menos no por el momento porque al entrar a la estación de policía pudo ver con sumo desprecio a 2 chicas que estaban charlando tranquilamente con el oficial en torno de vigilancia, la primera alta de cabellos azulados lacios, de tés morena clara, con una mirada ámbar, vistiendo un atuendo rosado que era un vestido largo de una sola pieza con unas botas hasta las rodillas cafés y un sombrero abombado, junto a ella una chica de menor altura que la peli azul tenía el cabello negro en 2 coletas, una tez blanca como la luz de luna, mirada carmesí vistiendo con un short amarillo, una chaleco amarillo con una blusa de manga larga portando zapatos cafés y una boina. Al darse cuenta de la llegada de la rubia ambas voltearon y se dirigieron hacia ella saludándola con cortesía como habitualmente lo hacían.

Hola Kokoro – chan — Decia con una tenue sonrisa Sheryl que emanaba tranquilidad.

¡Que tal Kokoro – chan! — La otra saludaba tan enérgica como siempre.

Rápidamente con esas actitudes tan despreocupadas una vena en la frente se le inflo cerrando los puños con fuerza tensando los dientes para soltarle un sopetón a la peli azul comenzando a decirle insultos a diestra y siniestra.

¡Que no me llames Kokoro – chan! ¡Para ti y para ella soy Eli ¿Esta claro? — Le salía humo de las orejas y de la nariz como todo un toro en brama mientras las otras entendían perfectamente el mensaje portándose un poco más serias.

Ok… Eli… Dime ha aparecido otro cuerpo… en la ciudad…. nos llegaron los rumores de que hace unas horas encontraron otros a las orillas del rio Támesis — La peli azul cruzaba los brazos observando con seriedad a la contraria.

¿Tienen alguna pista caso de quien podría ser? — la pelinegra posaba sus manos detrás de su nuca mirando a la rubia con expectación.

No lo se…. no podemos entender los parámetros de los asesinatos, el degollamiento, las laceraciones en los cuerpos y esa marca del grifo en el pecho de las victimas… es muy extraño… pero a todo esto… ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? — Bufaba con molestia la rubia esperando una respuesta prudente de aquellas 2.

Queremos ayudarte… sé que necesitas ayuda… Eli, yo y Nico estamos dispuesta a ayudarte— Se podía denotar la honestidad en las palabras de la peli azul, pero estaba aún renuente de querer su ayuda.

 **En las cloacas de la ciudad de Manchester al oeste de la ciudad**

Unos pasos se escuchaban por los túneles llenos de aguas negras, ratas y porquería que estaba impregnada en esa zona subterránea donde la luz era completamente luna, a duras penas se podía ver la luz de la luz asomándose por unas rejillas que estaban en el pavimento como en banquetas en eso una silueta aparecería. Esta poseía una complexión delgada y de altura promedio, que al pasar bajo una rejilla se pudo ver claramente a alguien encapuchado con un habito completamente dirigiéndose a la zona más profunda de las alcantarillas hasta llegar a una zona la cual estaba sellada con una pared de grueso concreto que tan solo tocando un pequeño tabique a su lado derecho un pasadizo secreto se abriría ante ella para adentrarse a lo que sería una especie de salón circular donde habían velas, con una mesa redonda que dicho sea de paso estaba ocupada por 6 personas más pero una estaba en el centro postrada en una especie de trono con un grifo de oro detrás de ella como parte de este.

La recién llegada tomaría asiento en la mesa quitándose la capucha dejando ver a una chica de cabellos rojizos con ojos rasgados en tono violeta que hacia una especie de saludo hacia los demás presentes poniendo su brazo apoyado contra su pecho en forma diagonal agachando la mirada en señal de reverencia mientras recibía el mismo saludo dejándose al descubierto las otras 5, las restantes eran: una chica de cabello grisáceo de tez morena y mirada color miel, otra de cabellos lila con 2 coletas que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda, tez clara y mirada esmeralda, la siguiente tenia cabellos cortos de tono naranja, sus ojos eran color verde limón morena, la de junto poseía el cabello castaño corto y ojos de color lila. Finalmente, la que estaba postrada en el trono tenía el cabello peli jengibre, y su mirada era celeste siendo esta la que tomaba la palabra en ese instante.

Hiciste lo que se te encomendó Maki – chan — Sonaba de manera fría y calculadora mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa.

Así es Honoka – chan, deje otro cuerpo más debajo del puente… — La nombrada solamente asintió en señal de aceptación.

Honoka – chan… ¿no crees que deberíamos pasar a la fase 2 del plan? — Decia con algo de intriga la peli gris que miraba a Honoka.

Kotori – chan, no te preocupes mi pequeña destripadora, la futura doctora Nishikino solo cumplió el último aviso para seguir a la siguiente fase de nuestro plan — Exclamaba con una sonrisa algo siniestra y determinada.

Uhm… Honochi… en que consiste la segunda parte del plan… — La peli morada preguntaba de manera curiosa mostrándose serena.

Sacar del camino a las famosas detectives Milky Holmes… Umi Sonoda y Nico Yazawa — Sonriente de una manera completamente demente y enfermiza la peli jengibre nombra a Kotori y Maki quienes la miraron con atención — Como es seguro que vendrás tras nosotras… Tu Kotori – chan te acercaras a "Sheryl" para ganarte su confianza, espiarla, investigarla, sácale todo lo que puedas… se su íntima amiga o amante… lo que quieras… ya que se le da mucho lo de ser runa casanova —

¡Ueh! Quieres que nos acerquemos a ellas, para destruirlas desde su zona de confort… ¿No será peligroso? — La pelirroja alarmada exclamaba porque era seguro que le pediría lo mismo.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero si queremos destruir a toda Europa, debemos acabar con su única esperanza… desde adentro, si es peligroso, pero es la única manera de lograrlo así que supongo que Makichi tendrá que acercarse a Nero.

La que parecía ser la líder del grupo asentía para acomodarse en su trono declarando con firmeza su siguiente tarea para sus discípulas.

Y tu Nozomi, te acercaras a Elichi… A Kokoro – chan… si también sacamos de nuestro camino a la estación de policía podremos tomar Londres, luego Europa y finalmente el mundo —

Una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en todas y cada una de las jóvenes que se miraban con entusiasmo preparándose para su siguiente objetivo, El equipo Milky Holmes y la comandante Kokoro, muy pronto las vidas de esas 3 chicas cambiaria drásticamente y era seguro una cosa: Nada sería igual desde ese momento.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues como dije aquí les traigo esta historia llena de misterio, intriga, de detectives y criminales me base en Milky Holmes para hacer, como en la obra literaria Sherlock Holmes pero yo le daré mi propio estilo, no será igual ni fiel al anime ni a la obra del siglo XIX, sin más que decir me retiro, buenas tardes.**

 **P.D: No olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook que está en mi información de mi perfil buenas tardes**


	2. Chapter 2

**¤ El equipo Milky Holmes y la orden del grifo ¤**

Tres días después del incidente debajo del puente, en un edificio de departamentos en la calle Harrington, una joven peli azul estaba en el departamento que compartía con su compañera peli negra con un montón de reportes policiacos, artículos del periódico local e incluso un mapa de la ciudad en la cual estaban marcados varios puntos específicos tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta a los constantes asesinatos que han ocurrido últimamente, los patrones de los homicidios, la marca del grifo en el pecho ¿Por qué se repetía tanto? ¿Cuál era el mensaje oculto detrás de esas marcas? ¿Cuál era el objetivo del homicida? por más que "Sheryl" pensara y repensara sobre el asunto no encontraba una razón, un argumento convincente que pudiera explicar la razón de todas esas atrocidades contra personas inocentes por lo que termino sentada en un escritorio mientras leía y releí los artículos del periódico. De la nada llego su compañera con una bolsa de compras que había realizado mirando todo el desorden en el lugar con el ceño completamente fruncido porque había llegado en uno de esos momentos donde su compañera estaba en trance por así decirlo por lo que no quiso interrumpirla por el momento dejando la comida en la mesa.

— Oh ya llegaste… dime que trajiste de comer…. — Seguía centrada en lo que estaba haciendo mientras la peli negra se acercaba hacia ella entregándolo un poco de manjuu en una bolsa. — Mi favorito, gracias Neru jejeje —

— Sheryl, pero mira este desorden… tenías que hacer esto acaso para empezar tu investigación… espera que es ese olor… — La peli negra olfateaba en el aire un hedor putrefacto por lo que comenzó a seguirlo.

— ¿Qué hedor? A mí no me llega nada… — Intento sonar desinteresada respecto a eso, pero Nero era muy perspicaz, era claro que pronto encontraría el origen.

Poco a poco comenzó a recorrer el interior del departamento mientras la peli azul miraba de reojo a la pelinegra con esos ojos ámbar algo nerviosa y cuando parecía que había encontrado el origen del ese olor lentamente se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a un ropero impidiendo que siguiera adelante. Era como si estuviera escondiendo algo en el interior de ese inmueble de caoba por lo que su semblante mostro más molestia e intriga comenzando a estresarse porque sabía perfectamente que cuando ella estaba evasiva era porque estaba escondiendo algo, en realidad no le sorprendía el que lo hiciera, pero lo que quizás si lo haría fuera que estuviera ahí dentro por lo que intento apartarla pero ella era más grande y más fuerte que ella por lo que le sería un poco difícil hacerlo, iniciándose un forcejeo entre ambas chicas hasta que finalmente la menor como pudo se la quitó del camino para abrir la puerta del ropero sorprendiéndose por lo que caería de este, era el cuerpo que habían recogido los policías de Kokoro el cual tenía nuevas marcas como si le hubiera sido realizada una autopsia. Su molestia no se hizo esperar por lo que dejo el cuerpo en su lugar y cerro el inmueble volteándola a ver casi a punto de estallar.

— ¡Te volviste loca!, como es que pudiste robarte…. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? — Se cruzó de brazos fulminando con la mirada a Sheryl que solo e tomaba la nuca sin saber que decir.

— Nero descuida… no se darán cuenta que tomé prestado el cuerpo, además ya le realicé unas incisiones y descubrir que también poseía daños internos, le faltaban órganos y sus huesos estaban rotos…. dime no te parece raro que le hayan hecho una atrocidad a si a un vagabundo… si fuera alguien importante o de la realeza de Londres, podría decirse que es una amenaza, pero a un vagabundo… a menos que el homicida tenga unos fetiches raros con personas así… — Sonaba ligeramente sarcástica, pero al menos su deducción tenía un punto, no había sentido en torturar a una persona indefensa.

— Quizás le robo a alguien con mucho poder y ese alguien se vengó… — Respondía la peli negra mirando con esos ojos carmesí a la contraria, tratando de entender su punto.

— No tiene sentido…. ¿Por qué alguien con poder perdería su tiempo con pobre pordiosero?, además la forma de tortura es demasiado sanguinaria, el asesino debe ser alguien más, alguien con una mente enferma y retorcida… Nero, algo me dice que esto no es obra de un aficionado, sino de alguien que sabe lo que hace —

Las 2 se quedarían pensativas en los argumentos de Sheryl, pero un grito proveniente de las calles les saco del trance acercándose a la ventana para ver a un tipo corriendo entre la multitud con un bolso de fina hechura, mientras una peli gris con un vestido elegante color beige estaba tirada en el suelo llorando y suplicando por ayuda, su bella caballera grisácea resaltaba además de su tez oscura, quien se tomaba el rostro llorando a cantaros ya que al parecer había sufrido un robo por lo que ambas bajaron a toda prisa para ver que estaba pasando acercándose hacia donde una multitud se acumulaba viendo a la joven más de cerca su vestido era largo de 2 pies, un corset de color plateado en la parte del abdomen que hacia resaltar sus pechos en un escote de su blusa, una falda larga con pajaritos en los bordes de esta, además de un sombrero de punta alargada que traía una especie de moño color verde. Abriéndose paso las detectives se acercaron tranquilamente a la damisela en apuros para encontrarse cara a cara Sheryl y la contraria, ambas miradas color ámbar se fijaron la una en la otra mientras su compañera la saco de su pequeño lapsus de hipnosis, para investigar que había pasado hablando Sheryl de una forma cortes y galante, un encanto único en ella.

— Madame ¿Qué ha sucedido? — Le tomaba la mano como todo un príncipe ayudándole a levantarse admirando su figura esbelta y sus atributos femeninos a detalle quedando embelesada.

Un homme a volé mon sac ... aider s'il vous plaît me récupérer ... — Hablaba en perfecto francés, idioma que, para suerte para las detectives, dominaba a la perfección.

— Bien sûr, madame, où le voleur est allé— La peli gris con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos señalo hacia un callejón en la calle Varndell.

No perdería tiempo así que empezó a correr a toda velocidad doblando hacia la derecha para adentrarse a esa calle donde había muchos vendedores ambulantes, vagabundos que ágilmente esquivaba importándole poco que su ropa se llenara de lodo ya que había muchos charcos que al pisarlos salpicaba su ropa color rosa siguiendo por un camino más estrecho que dividia 2 edificios doblando hacia la izquierda y nuevamente a la derecha para ver al hombre corriendo a unos 100 metros de distancia más adelante por lo que tomando un atajo por lo que era la parte de atrás de una carnicería esquivo los trozos de cargue que estaban colgados del techo con una soga gruesa para salir por otro lado hacia otra calle viendo como el ladran se estaba escapando por la calle principal de la ciudad, siguiéndolo a toda prisa saltando obstáculos en el camino, esquivando y empujando personas hasta que gracias a su condición física lo alcanzo embistiéndolo por detrás haciéndolo caer al lado para intentar agarrar el bolso que había robado pero el contrario se negaba a dárselo por lo que le dio un codazo quitándosela de encima tumbándola para adentrarse a una pequeña textilera abandonada escondiéndose de ella.

— Bien si quieres jugar… juguemos…. — Se volvió a levantar limpiándose la sangre de la boca con la muñeca para ir igual al mismo lugar.

Al entrar se encontró un sinfín de pasillos donde habían muchas maquinas que estaban oxidadas, el techo y la estructura estaban cayéndose a pedazos, ratas caminaban por el suelo respirándose un hedor a descomposición combinado con humedad caminando con cautela por uno de los pasillos mirando hacia los costados para no ser tomada por sorpresa, dando pasos lentos mientras se iba adentrando más a esa edificación comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños, golpes y pasos que estaban acercándose hacia ella pero la situación era ¿De dónde? ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha? ¿Por delante? ¿Por atrás? así siguió hasta que se detuvo tranquilamente como si estuviera sospechando que el golpe ya vendría del agresor que con toda la violencia del mundo la intentaría sorprenderla por la espalda con una especie de tubo alargado oxidado y con una punta afilada en esa parte que lanzaba un golpe que esquivo con destreza la detective para embestirlo de frente para golpear su espalda con una de esas máquinas textiles comenzando a darle puñetazos en la cara para buscar desbalancearlo pero de tan solo una patada la tumbo saltándole encima para intentar estrangularla empujando el tubo hacia su cuello pero no se la dejaría tan fácil ya que tomando ambos extremos con las manos oponía resistencia evitando que lograra su objetivo.

El forcejeo era intenso hasta que encontró un punto de quiebre en su agresor al levantar sus largas piernas apoyándolas en sus hombros impulsándose hacia arriba para quedar sentada sobre esa zona comenzando a golpear su rostro con manotazos al estilo de Tai Chi Chuan con la palma abierta hasta que soltara el tubo, logrando su objetivo se giraría ágilmente y lo tumbaría hacia el suelo para hacerle una llave jalándole el brazo hacia ella sentándose sobre su espalda ejerciendo presión hasta que finalmente se rindió.

— ¿Por qué le robaste el bolso a esa señorita? — Exigía respuestas, pero no las obtendría fácilmente.

— Porque así me lo ordenaron, ¡Tsk! — Se retorcía de dolor el pobre hombre, pero no se detendría doblando en un Angulo de 45ª su extremidad.

— Te romperé el brazo si no me dices porque lo hiciste… porque robarle su bolso a la señorita Kotori Minami, la heredera la gran fortuna de Modelaje Francés de la familia Minami — El crujir del hueso del hombre le hizo gritar de dolor.

— ¡Me lo ordenaron! ¡Me lo ordeno Honoka! ¡Ya te lo dije suéltame! — ¿Honoka? ese nombre no le sonaba, pero obteniendo ya una respuesta contundente lo soltó, pero aun así lo amarro con una soga muy fuerte para que no escapara.

— ¿Quién es esa tal Honoka? — El hombre mal herido solamente se rio con burla escupiendo un poco de sangre a sus pies mientras sonreía con ironía ganándose un puñetazo en el abdomen sacándole el aire — Bien… si no me responderás… estoy segura que a Kokoro – chan si le cantaras como gallito.

Sin más que decir comenzaron a caminar tomando por el camino el bolso de la señorita Minami, tomándole un rato para llegar a donde estaba Nero con esa señorita encontrándose con Kokoro que estaba interrogándola junto a unos oficiales que le acompañaban, tranquilamente Sheryl se acercó tirando al hombre a sus pies mal herido mientras sus oficiales le tomaban de los hombros cayéndosele de la ropa de manera extraña una especie de estatuilla de oro negro que tenía peculiarmente la figura un grifo alado la cual tomo y miro con extrañeza, guardándola en el bolso de su gabardina rosa acercándose a la joven que ya estaba más tranquila hablando con su compañera que al notar su presencia, como también que portaba su bolso entre sus manos la peli gris se acercó tomándolo con una gentileza, una elegancia sin igual regalándole una tierna y dulce sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera tomando su pertenencia para agradecerle por haberla recuperado.

— Merci beaucoup pour me redonner mon sac ... tu ne ferais pas si je perds mon cadeau de ma mère— Sonriente se acercó a Sheryl y deposito un beso en su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar y dejándola sin habla por varios segundos.

— Nom ¿ Mlle Minami Kotori est-il ? — Tomandose su mejilla con lentitud esperaba la respuesta de la otra.

— C'est vrai, et me dire quel est le nom de mon sauveur ? — Con una simpatía tan dulce respondería con otra pregunta.

— Sheryl Shellingford, mais pouvez-vous me dire Umi – chan — La peli gris rio de manera divertida por la accion de la peli azul

— Alors dites-moi Kotori - chan, bien que nous allons vous voir à une autre occasion Umi – chan —

Y así sin más la elegante damisela se retiró haciendo un gesto con su mano de manera tan fina que parecía una princesa, Kotori – chan era una forma de tan linda de decirlo, "Umi – chan" se podría acostumbrar a que le dijera si, aunque su nombre fuera Umi Sonoda y Sheryl Shellingford un simple alias, sonaba muy lindo escuchar Umi – chan de sus labios, este sería el comienzo de una historia de amor, intriga, drama y angustia para ellas porque una no sabía que las intenciones de la otra eran ver caer a Europa, eso podría representar un problema en su relación futura laboral, personal eso era incierto por el momento, pero ya sus caminos estaban entrelazados, quizás un cruel destino o uno afortunado era decisión de ambas escoger uno de ambos.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues ya abrí camino para la pareja principal de esta historia KotoUmi, tendrán un camino difícil, obstáculos que superar, problemas que afrontar, pero no va a ser algo tan trágico, quizás si con enredos y dudas pero así súper trágico o dramático, en esta historia no ira asi la cosa jajaja, bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo que lo disfruten n_n nos vemos mañana en el inicio de la segunda temporada de The Last Ride In the DeadSpace con el título "Genesis", bueno ahora si los dejo hasta luego**


	3. Chapter 3

**¤ El equipo Milky Holmes y la orden del grifo ¤**

El incidente con la señorita Minami había dejado a Sheryl un poco intrigada, ¿Por qué alguien que tenía que ver con el asesino del "grifo" querría robarle su bolso a una dama como ella? si realmente hubiera querido hacerle daño estaba segura la peli azul que el maleante pudo haberle hecho algo y después llevarse su bolso o quien sabe algo mucho peor, pero no ocurrió tal cosa. La peli azul se encontraba en el cuarto donde vivía con su compañera pelinegra sentada en frente de un escritorio con algunas fotografías de la joven en cuestión en diferentes ángulos sonriente, alegre tratando de encontrar una razón para eso, más que nada quería saber quién demonios era esa tal "Honoka" ¿Seria ella acaso el asesino?, era algo apresurado deducir tal cuestionamiento ya que no sabía quién era, ni siquiera la ha visto para decir que es una sospechosa. Tranquilamente tomo una botella de Whisky la cual abrió para servirla en una copa admirando la belleza de la chica en las fotografías, su intuición como detective le decía que era probable que Kotori estará involucrada en ese problema.

Además, con haber llevado ante la justicia a ese mensajero, era seguro que tarde que temprano de la cara Honoka por lo que debía estar preparada para ello teniendo la idea de investigar más a fondo a la peli gris y con investigación más a fondo ella se refería ni más ni menos que seguirla de cerca, ver que es lo que hace día a día, su rutina más que nada. Era u acto típico de un "acosador" pero si quería llegar al fondo del asunto debía estar un paso delante de su contrincante sin darse cuenta en ese momento que iría directamente a la boca del lobo.

¿Sigues con la idea de que esta chica está relacionada con lo del asesino no es así? — Una voz le hablo por detrás tranquilamente.

Mi intuición me lo dice, quizás fue un señuelo para atraernos…. quizás el asesino sabe de nosotras, de lo somos y nos ve como una amenaza, eso fue posiblemente un aviso — bebiendo su copa de vino tranquilamente la peli negra se sentó en la otra silla.

Fui a la estación de policía…. el tipo al parecer se niega a cooperar a hablar — Se cruzó de brazos observando seriamente a Sheryl mientras meditaba en la situación.

Nero… ¿realmente crees que va a hablar? Si fue un mensajero de esa chica, estoy segura que recibió órdenes de no hablar si resultaba capturada — Terminaba su copa dejándola en la mesa levantándose del asiento.

¿A dónde iras? — La miro intrigada mientras notaba que se ponía un disfraz de vagabundo — no me digas…. por todos los cielos… Shellingford ¿Vas a acosarla? — La mencionada solamente sonrió con altivez acomodándose su barba falsa y sombrero de pordiosero.

La mirada carmesí de desaprobación no se hizo esperar en la pelinegra que no le quedaba más que dejarle ir ya que cuando se le metía una idea a la peli azul, era más que imposible quitársela solamente esperaba que no causara problemas porque recordaba aquella vez que por seguir a un estafador termino metida en un almacén abandonado compitiendo en peleas clandestinas para después terminar presa por unas horas antes de sacarla bajo fianza y amenaza de cierta rubia de que las estaría vigilando de cerca. Reconocía que hacía muy bien su trabajo, pero también que sus métodos no eran los más "sutiles" ni "desapercibidos" pero al fin de cuentas asi era su método para resolver sus trabajos, eso lo respetaba. Ya en la calle Sheryl comenzó a caminar entre la multitud de gente que se aglomeraba en las calles de Manchester mientras mantenía un bajo perfil tratando de encontrar por mera causalidad a esa chica, llevando un buen rato caminando en círculos por toda la ciudad hasta que se cansó tirándose en la banqueta junto a un farol de luz mientras se quitaba el sombrero acomodándose el peluquín dejándolo boca abajo mirando hacia todos lados notando que en pocos minutos la gente que pasaba le tiraba monedas. Eso le sorprendió un poco, pero lo dejo pasar ya que eso le serviría como cebo para no llamar la atención comenzando silbar una canción dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que finalmente en una esquina a unos 250 mts. de su ubicación una cabellera grisácea sedosa se asomó dejando ver a una joven en un hermoso vestido color rosa claro sosteniendo una sombrilla mientras tenía un moño en su cabello acompañada de su madre entraron a lo que era una boutique de vestidos, la famosa tienda "Greater Manchester" donde solamente los más adinerados podían comprar o pedir un vestido de importación ya sea alemán, italiano, francés, de cualquier tipo de seda y detallado.

Tranquilamente guardo las libras esterlinas en el bolsillo de su pantalón para ponerse nuevamente el sombrero para acercarse a la boutique mirando desde la ventana mientras madre e hija estaban platicando con quien posiblemente seria la dueña del negocio mostrándoles un hermoso vestido blanco con bordes en tono rosa además de un decorado floral que lo hacía lucia muy hermoso.

Admiraba la fascinación, la sonrisa tan pura, tan radiante que ponía la chica con el vestido en sus manos, que, aunque no escuchara lo que estuvieran charlando podía claramente entender el movimiento de los labios de las personas, sabiendo que ese atuendo le había fascinado, que lo compraría en ese momento. Dicho y hecho, eso sucedió, ambas mujeres que parecían 2 gotas de agua ya que tenían el mismo tono de cabello y ojos al pagarlo se dirigieron a la salida agradeciendo por tan bella posesión. Sheryl al verla pasar a su lado se quedó anonadada por la radiante belleza que Kotori desprendía quedando su mente completamente en blanco dejando que ellas se fueran pasando unos segundos hasta que volvió en si para ver que ya no estaban por lo que comenzó a correr para buscarlas, pero a cada esquina que doblaba, cada calle, cada avenida no las hallaba sintiéndose algo frustrada por dejarse llevar por su belleza olvidando por completo lo que hacía.

Umi – chan…. ¿Por qué me sigues? — Esa melodiosa voz resonó a su espalda haciendo que volteara de golpe para verla nuevamente cara a cara luciendo sonriente.

Madame…. solamente estoy haciendo mi trabajo, no piense que le estoy acosando — Propio de ella tratar a las damas con sumo respeto logrando que la contraria riera divertida

Umi – chan, no seas tan formal puedes llamarme Kotori, además tú me devolviste mi bolso ayer…. — Se acercaba posando sus manos por detrás de su propia espalda cautivándola con esa mirada tan penetrante.

Kotori, algo me dice debo hacerlo, no creo que haya sido coincidencia que ese hombre te atacara… además, descubrí que ese hombre es un peón del asesino que ha estado creando disturbios en la ciudad — Se quitaba la barba y el peluquín falso dejando ver su largo y sedoso cabello azulado.

 _[Eres muy lista, Umi – chan…. no por nada eres la detective más importante de todo Londres…. lástima que Honoka te quiero fuera de su tablero… sería una lástima destripar ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes]_

La peli gris solamente ensancho su sonrisa acercándose a ella tomándole por los hombros con ambas manos susurrándole algo al oído, en un tono sumamente coqueto y burlón, pero sin llegar a ser fastidioso.

Sé que muy pronto encontraras al asesino… después de todo eres parte del equipo Milky Holmes —

Despues de eso se separó de ella para darle la espalda alejándose del lugar con gracia y elegancia dejando a Sheryl sin palabras, se preguntaba cómo es que con unas simples palabras Kotori podía causar que ella dejara de pensar, que su cerebro dejara de funcionar, ella no era como cualquier mujer con la cual se ha metido a la cama, era poseedora de un encanto el cual no podía descifrar convirtiéndola en todo un misterio, uno el cual estará totalmente encantado de poder aclarar pero si lo hacía era seguro que podría arrepentirse de ello. En ese momento 2 oficiales llegaron por la espalda tomándole por los hombros sacándola de sus propios pensamientos para llevársela de ahí con la mayor discreción posible, no querían afectar ni su imagen ni su prestigio como tampoco la de la estación de policía para dirigirse a otra calle en la cual les esperaba ya un carruaje confundiendo a Sheryl que al ser subida algo brusca miro a los oficiales con algo de seriedad.

Señores…. ¿Me pueden explicar de qué estoy acusado? porque esa forma de tratar a un ciudadano no es la más adecuada que digamos— exclamo con mucha calma.

Señorita Sheryl, fueron ordenes de la comandante Kokoro, hubo un asesinato en la mansión Nishikino los padres de la señorita Maki, la heredera del hospital central de Londres fueron asesinados pero no hay rastros de violencia en los cuerpos, ya estamos interrogando a la servidumbre y a la propia Maki – san — Uno de los oficiales le explico la situación y a su vez la peli azul les observaba sin decir nada.

Primero un intento de robo y ahora un asesinato… esto no debe ser algo meramente "casual" — Se tomó el mentón pensativo mientras se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad donde estaba la mansión.

Al llegar noto que la entrada era enorme y que estaba amurallada a su alrededor dejando espacio para unos jardines que se extendían medio kilómetro en cada lado, bajando de su medio de transporte se acomodó su ropa que, aunque no era la más presentaba quería lucir decente siguiendo un camino de piedra mirando los bellos jardines de rosas que rodeaban esa gran mansión que parecía un castillo de la edad media entrando por unas escaleras adentrándose al lugar dándose cuenta que todo estaba bañado en oro, que habían muchos adornos como pinturas y retratos mirando uno en específico: el de una pequeña en de ojos color violeta y un cabello carmesí lacio hasta los hombros sonriente mientras tocaba un piano para seguir al comedor donde ya se encontraba Nero interrogando a 3 meseras, una pelinegra de coletas, otra castaña de ojos violetas y otra peli naranja de ojos color miel.

Nero… infórmame que paso aquí…. — Mirando en la cabecera de la mesa lo que era el cadáver del Dr Nishikino postrado de cara contra la mesa y junto al cadáver de quien debía ser su esposa recargado contra el respaldo de la silla.

Según las mucamas de la familia, estaban sirviendo la comida de sus amos cuando de repente escucharon el grito consternado de la menor de los Nishikino mientras trataba de reanimarlos, no hay rastros de heridas físicas, todo parece indicar que fue por envenenamiento — Relataba tranquilamente la pelinegra acercándose a la mesa mientras tomaba uno de los platos.

Mmm…. — Analizo por un momento el corte de carne de uno de los platos, pero al parecer no había rastros de veneno en la comida, no tenía un aspecto extraño ni emitía un hedor de dudosa procedencia.

Poco a poco comenzó a rodear la mesa del comedor para buscar una pista de que pudo haber causado la muerte, pero al tener de perfil los cuerpos pudo notar que algunas partes de su cuerpo tenía unas especie de llagas entre amarillentas y negras acercándose para verlas más a detalle tomando el brazo de la señora Nishikino para mostrárselo a Nero la cual entendía que estaba haciendo su compañera.

¿Qué estás haciendo Shellingford? — camino hacia ella para tratar de entender que quería decirle.

La causa de la muerte efectivamente fue envenenamiento, por un virus contagioso que se gesta en el ganado, Ántrax si ves estas llagas te darás cuenta de que es así — La pelinegra tomo el brazo de la mujer para corroborar sus palabras.

Debemos hablar con las mucamas…. —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Chan chan chan….. ¿Quién mato a los padres de Maki? ¿Por qué lo haría? y que es lo que tienen que ver esas peculiares mucamas jajajaja que me imagino que deben saber quiénes son :v jajaja eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo con un poco de NicoMaki incluido, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, buenas tardes.**


End file.
